


To Text You the Truth

by lululawlawlu, RyuichiSakuma



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10daysoflawlu, 10daysoflawlu2k18, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Angst, Drunkenness, First Crush, Fluff and Humor, Heartache, Heartbreak, I forgot to add that last tag, M/M, MOAR scheming, Mentions of Violence, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Scheming, Secret Crush, Sex Talk, TERRIBLE texting!, Unrequited Crush, You Have Been Warned, bad texting, don’t try to drink away your problems guys it’s unhealthy, drunk Law, even MOAR bad texting, injuries, it gets worse the more excited Luffy gets, rejoice all the fluff is back!, serious Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/pseuds/lululawlawlu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: The Mugiwara Kaizoku/Straw Hat crew found new toys, and Luffy made sure that Law received one.





	1. New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Lululawlawlu and I (RyuichiSakuma) decided to do a collaboration story for tumblr's "10 Days of LawLu 2018" event. We hope you like it! 
> 
> Ryuichi and Lululawlawlu
> 
> *~*~*~*~*
> 
> OH! Luffy speaks in textspeak, so if you have some trouble reading it, let me know. (^_^) He's also the WORST texter EVER! OMFG, it was SO DIFFICULT to type this badly!!! (>_>);;;
> 
> Ryuichi  
> *~*~*~*~*
> 
>  **Day:** One  
>  **Theme:** Laughter  
>  **Title:** New Toy

**The future Pirate King**  
TORAOOOOOO! Pick up! Answer! MEEEEE Nami said u should hav gotten this special den den moshi by now! She sent it by spesial news coo! answer Meeeee!!!  
  
**The future Pirate King**  
Anyways, we found some of thes on a marine base we just left. Nami said it was expar..expiri...something they were working on. We stole them and i wanted 2 be able 2 talk to u anytime I wanted, so we took em. Franky thinks they'r 4 spyin. I think we can use them better, so we took like 20 of them. and I made sure that Nami had one sent toyou! its already got my personal number in it! LOL  
  
**Surgeon of Death**  
Did it ever occur to you that the marines could use them to spy on us?  
  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Nami says that laughing is LOL, like laughing out loud!  
....nooooo....  
KOOL name!  
Oh wait, thats whoyou are, right? Shiishiishii!  
Nami said that's how my laugh sounds, so Imma use that! Shishishi!  
  
**Surgeon of Death**  
Don't worry, I checked this one over. There doesn't seem to be any tracking mechanism so far as I can tell.  
Who else would I be?

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
TORAO, of cours!

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
Of course.

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
So, change ur name, okay? Its COOL!  
My name is coolr!

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
You want me to change my name to 'TORAO'? Now, that is laughable.

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
my name for u, i Mean  
WHAT? It IS Kooler!  
that way when you call, I know who u r!

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
Mugiwara-ya, you know who I am. You've know n this entire converstatoin.  
*known  
*conversation

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
but what if u call Me fiurst? i wont Know who u r!  
Torao messed up! so you CAN make mistakes! shishishi!  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
Well, now if you give me an aneurysm with this conversation, then we won't have to worry about who is calling who.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
A...what?  
Is it tasty?  
Sounds yummy!  
aney..thingie cake!  
OOH! It its a new kinda meat?  
I want some aney-thingie!

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
Just never mind.

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Y NOT? I"D SHARE MEAT WITH U IF YOU WERE CLOSER!!!  
urs too far away anyways.

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
Would you now? Then if I were to show up within the hour, you'd absolutely share your meat with me?  
This is purely a hypothetical situation, mind you.

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
hypo...what?  
???

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
I was just trying to tease you.

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
lol

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
(O_o) YOu laughed!  
YOu should laugh moar, I bet yo ulook cute!  
wish i was there to see you laugh....

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
Maybe you'll get your chance soon. But you'll have to try pretty hard if you want to make me laugh.

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
REAllY? Where are u? I'll come 2 u!  
ILL evn bring meat!

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
l had Bepo call your navigator while we've been chatting on this inane text snail. I'm on my way to meet you already, Mugiwara-ya. I won't feel completely at ease with these odd little marine inventions until I've had them both thoroughly searched for anything that can tap the line.

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
YOSH! I getta c torao laff! in person! \\(^_^)/  
  
**Surgeon of Death**  
I suppose it'll be amusing to see you try. What is that strange jumble of characters at the end of your message? It almost seems like some sort of code.  
Have you actually checked for marine transmitters?

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Oh, Usopp showed me how2 make some faces! Thats my happy face! (^_^) see?

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
Alright, I can see how that vaguely resembles a face.

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
I only know a coupl of them. ILL try to learn moar for u, okay?

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
Well, I certainly can't stop you.

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
He also showed me this (O_o) surprise and (^_~) winking

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
How imaginative.

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Oh, and 1 more...but its imbarassing

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
You may as well show me. Not that I'm particularly interested, but why don’t you just go ahead and show it to me?

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
........okay.........  
<3 It makes a heart. (>_>)

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
Oh, and an embarrassed face as well?

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
...yeah.  
forgot about that one

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
Do hearts make you uncomfortable, Mugiwara-ya?  
I'll make sure to keep myself covered up.

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
........no...?  
uh.....  
(^////////////////^)  
forgot about that face too

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
That  
I'm sorry I have no idea what that's meant to represent.

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Nami says my face is red. she just showed me how to make that one.  
...and now shes squeeling. Why?

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
What a rare sight that must be. Come to the railing and show me that face. We're about to arrive.

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Only if Torao laffs 4 meeeeee!  
u were CL  
OSE!

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
We hadn't chosen to travel so particularly close by. I suppose it was just a fortunate coincidence.

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
YAAAAAAAYYYY!!! i get to see Torao LAFF!  
shishishi!!!

  
**Surgeon of Death**  
I never promised anything about that. Why don't you come out to meet me and give me a little encouragement? I'm going to put this thing down now.

  
**The future Pirate King!!!**  
NOOOOOOO!  
uh wait...okay! coming!


	2. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do the Marines keep attacking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day:** Two  
>  **Title:** Honesty  
>  **Theme:** Back to Back

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
TORAO! TOOORRRAAAAOOOOO1111!!! Why r these marines folloWing meeeeee? we had back 2 back fites all nite! i'm TIIIIRRREEDDDD! wanna Sleep.

 **Surgeon of Death**  
Well, according to the news you’ve been attempting something along the lines of espionage.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
Uh...wut?

 **Surgeon of Death**  
As I suspected. You’re not actually a sinister mastermind, are you?  
Why don’t you tell me what you were doing right before they attacked you?

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
I...dont know what all that means sister mind? whats that?

 **Surgeon of Death**  
Sinister. It means evil, criminal.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
Evil mind? I dont hav an evil mind! U kno that! Im not evil at all! I just do what i want, that's not evil!  
Nami says it selfish tho

 **Surgeon of Death**  
Yeah, I know that. But I’m sure you’re aware that marines aren’t big fans of pirates, and the news will write anything sensational for a headline.  
Nami-ya’s not wrong, you know.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
I knooooo....but thats what the Pirate King gets 2 du, wutever they want, rite? so if I'm King, i get 2 do whatever I want!

 **Surgeon of Death**  
That’s right. The pirate king can have anything- meat, riches, spelling classes- anything and everything.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
so the marines R attackin me because Im selfish? they hit us back to back, and I want MEAT and sleeeep!  
its L8!

 **Surgeon of Death**  
And you don’t know why they keep attacking you?

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
...nooooo...?

 **Surgeon of Death**  
Tell me what you were doing before the first attack.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
Givin my two texting drn der mushi some Meat! they didn't like it, but they 8 the salad Chopper gave me.  
1 of them has a funny bumpy thing on its shell. Idunno what its for.

 **Surgeon of Death**  
A funny bumpy thing. You mean a button?

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
Kinda

 **Surgeon of Death**  
I’m going to assume that you pressed it.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
Uh.....mayb...?

 **Surgeon of Death**  
How are you such a horrible liar even through text? You really never stop surprising me.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
OI! i'm not lyin....much.... ( >_>);

 **Surgeon of Death**  
You wound me, Mugiwara-ya. To think you’d lie to me. And here I thought we were the very best of allies.  
But now you’re telling me half-truths.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
...allies...sure we are...just allies....  
(X_X);;;  
</3

 **Surgeon of Death**  
What else would we be? You’re going to have to be clear, honest and open about what you want. You’re going to be the pirate king, aren’t you?

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
But pirates dont always tell the truth! Nami says lying to enemies is needed!!!

 **Surgeon of Death**  
Well, I am hardly an enemy, so be honest with me.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
Uh....no.  
I can't.

 **Surgeon of Death**  
Well, then I’m afraid I can’t help you.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
But...but u HAV to! I just cant tell you the TRUTH-truth, okay?

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
I...uh...mightLIKElikeUanddidntwantyou2kno.

 **Surgeon of Death**  
Oh, I see.  
Well, about your back-to-back attacks from the marines, you really should do your best to fight them off and lose the ones that are following you.  
I’d also advise you to not go pushing any buttons if you’re unsure of what they do.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
...okay....

 **Surgeon of Death**  
It’s rather late, you know. I’m really tired myself so I think it would be a good idea if we talk later.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
...taLK? ABOUT WHAT???

 **Surgeon of Death**  
Tell me how things go with the marines.  
I need to call it a night. Later, Mugiwara-ya.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
but...but...ur not gonna say anything? I just Confessed to you!

 **Surgeon of Death**  
That would also best be left for another time. I said I would talk to you later and I meant it. Don’t expect me to answer any more messages tonight. Good night and good luck.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
TOOORRRRRAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!111!!1


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch as two upset guys unintentionally do everything they possibly can to worsen their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO glad that Luffy’s txting gets better when he’s upset. At least in _my_ headcanon it does.  >: P
> 
> Ryuichi
> 
> *~*~*~*~*
> 
>  **Day:** Three  
>  **Title:** Broken  
>  **Theme:** Hurt/Injury

**Surgeon of Death**  
Hey, Mugiwara-ya.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
TORAO! This is Nami! WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUFFY??? He’s moping around the Sunny, not sleeping after all the fighting we’ve done and more importantly, HE’S INJURED AND NOT EATING!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, YOU ASSHOLE???

 **Surgeon of Death**  
Me? I hardly think that I've got anything to do with whatever is going on, but more importantly, I need you to hand the DDM over to Tony-ya.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
BULLSHIT! Luffy NEVER turns down meat! And Sanji practically handed him half of a seaking! You HAD to have said SOMETHING to him!

 **Surgeon of Death**  
I was making an attempt to help him deal with a marine problem, and speaking of said issue, you told me Luffy was injured. I'd suggest that take precedence.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
He won't let anyone touch him, not even Chopper. Poor Chopper's sitting on Zoro's lap crying in the kitchen. YOU broke Luffy, YOU gotta fix him!

 **Surgeon of Death**  
Has he suffered any possible brain damage? This behavior is all very uncharacteristic of him.  
In any case I won't be able to make it there for a few days.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
I don't KNOW! He won't let anyone get close to him! Anyone that tries only makes him rocket away from them!

 **Surgeon of Death**  
Well, I can't even try to just 'fix him' if I don't know what the issue is.  
Exactly how is he injured?

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
Luffy was talking to you after the fight, and when I next saw him, he was like this. He has a really bad sword slice on one arm and some nasty burns on his back. He was hit with a burning piece of wood.

 **Surgeon of Death**  
Could you try letting him know I'd like to speak with him?

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
I'll try, but you know how stubborn that stupid idiot gets! Hold on.

I'm here, its Luffy. ...what do you want, Law. I do'nt wanna talk to u rite now. Leave me alone

 **Surgeon of Death**  
Well, I said I would talk to you later, and I'm here to do just that. I have to wonder why you took the trouble of coming to tell me you didn't want to talk to me. If you actually didn't want to talk you could've just ignored my presence.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
Law...if that was a joke, it sucked.

 **Surgeon of Death**  
I'm not joking.  
Moreover, I have to wonder how someone as capable as yourself was able to let some marines hurt you. It's rather unlike you. I'm genuinely concerned.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
We got attacked again after we last talked. besides, why would you care?  
I didnt press any button either.

 **Surgeon of Death**  
Don't even try to feed me lines like 'why would you care'. If you want I could try to find some reason. I would hope that it's enough for you to know that I do care.  
And if you really didn't do anything to provoke the attack, we've got bigger problems than I'd anticipated.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
Feeed you...what? I'm not hungry.

 **Surgeon of Death**  
I don't know what's going with you, but I'm on my way. If I see you sitting there with still untreated injuries, surrounded by people who care, I'm liable to just go ahead, finish the job and murder you myself.

 **The future Pirate King!!!**  
...whatever. I dont care.  
It feels like I'm dying anyways, so what difference does it make?

 **Surgeon of Death**  
Nevertheless, I'm on my way.

*~*~*~*~*

Law sat at his desk staring at the small snail in his hand, Luffy’s last message, his ineffectual response still on the screen. He hated this tension and those overly dramatic words.

He sighed, tipping his head back over the backrest of his chair, letting his eyes wander over the bolts and seams of his metal ceiling as his thoughts collected themselves.

If Luffy felt like he was dying, it wasn’t his fault-it was Luffy’s. Law wasn’t in charge of Luffy’s feelings and he hadn’t done a damn thing to him. That was just it though, wasn’t it-maybe Law should’ve done something before the situation had come to this. Luffy seemed to have gotten upset after their conversation last night, but how was Law to know that Luffy was so serious with what he’d said about liking him then.

Law wanted to tell Luffy that he’d been harboring similar feelings-that he’d grown to love him. He longed to confess how much Luffy had charmed him and how much he enjoyed their rapport. He liked teasing Luffy, pushing the boundaries with subtle flirtation. He looked forward to indulging in conversation, trying to convince himself that he was content in their friendship. He tried not to but he couldn’t help hoping for more. Up until last night he’d considered it a vain hope that Luffy could have understood those feelings. 

He wished he could express how much he’d longed to hear that Luffy loved him back, only Luffy didn’t say that he loved him. Luffy told Law that he "might like-like him but he didn’t want him to know." Law wasn’t sure what exactly he was supposed to make of that, and so he’d played it off as nothing-a reflexive, subconscious attempt to protect his own feelings. He hadn’t given much thought as to how that would affect Luffy, safe in his resolve to talk about things later.


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we address the age-old question of whether or not it’s ok to use dubious methods in order to get your emotionally withdrawn captain to talk about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re not good at conflict resolution. Can we interest you in some angst?  
> -lululawlawlu ☆〜（ゝ。∂）
> 
> *~*~*~*~*
> 
> **Day:** Four  
>  **Title:** The Plan  
>  **Theme:** Captain

**Surgeon of Death**  
Hello?  
Sorry  
I don't mean to interrupt you from whatever you’re doing.

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Luffy's not here Law. He's out on the figurehead, still moping.

**Surgeon of Death**  
this is Bepo.

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Oh. This is Nami.

**Surgeon of Death**  
Captain has been acting strangely since his last conversation with Mugiwara. Help?

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
YOUR captain broke OUR Luffy! Do you have any idea what happened?  
Robin thinks he has a broken heart.

**Surgeon of Death**  
Oh sorry. No. idk.  
I mean idk what happened.  
What if they broke each other?

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
They...broke each other? How is that possible?

**Surgeon of Death**  
Well Captain has obvious feelings for Mugiwara and it used to be funny. He never cared if we teased him about it. But since his last conversation he's been very moody. this afternoon Shachi just meantioned Mugiwara, just meantioned him!!! and Captain cut him into a bunch of pieces and we're forbiddn to help put him back together and I think Captain has lost his mind. (T__T)

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Oh my! This is Robin by the way. I had to prevent Nami from throwing the den den mushi against the wall. She's upset that "your captain broke our captain." I suppose it’s her way of showing how much she cares for Luffy. She treats him like a "stupid little brother."

**Surgeon of Death**  
Hi Robin. How do we fix our captains? its too much!!  
We're on our way to meet you guys asap but I'm scared of what will happen when we get there.

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Well, the logical thing would be to have them talk about whatever it is that's upsetting them. Luffy needs to figure out what's going on in his head and explain it to Torao. Torao needs to do the same thing. It’s all quite simple really. The problem seems to be that Luffy often has no idea how to explain how he's feeling, and Law refuses to talk about his.

**Surgeon of Death**  
It's hopeless...  
Penguin says we should trick them into communicating  
Oh sorry. Penguin's here too. He says "Hi".

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Hello Penguin-san. How would you propose we "trick" them into communicating?

**Surgeon of Death**  
sdlkjkm,  
lkm s,.d

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Excuse me?

**Surgeon of Death**  
Sorry.  
Penguin's trying to steal the den den mushi from me. He keeps insisting we have to get Captain drunk so he'll talk about his feelings openly. Its a bad idea. 

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Do you truly feel that would work?  
If it would, then why not do it?  
If nothing else, he might let you put Shachi back together.

**Surgeon of Death**  
It's not... healthy?  
And you've seen Captain drunk. It's not a pretty sight. youve seen how he gets a little extremely emotional when he's had a bit too much.

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Being drunk every once in a while is not going to hurt him in any adverse way. If you need me to, I can call our own doctor.

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
This is Chopper! Getting Torao drunk once will not hurt him if he's careful. I'll stand by and make sure you don't give him too much. But something HAS to be done! Luffy's not eating, he won't let me treat his injuries, and he looks like he wants to jump into the ocean! Zoro's out there keeping an eye on him. I don't think he will, but with Luffy, you never know what he's gonna do!

Oh...UNFH! SANJI! BE NICE!

 

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
This is Sanji. Tell YOUR SHITTY CAPTAIN to talk to OUR SHITTY CAPTAIN so he'll eat, alright? I can't stand hearing his stomach growl!

*~*~*~*~*

**Surgeon of Death**  
Sorry. We’re trying.  
You don’t have any healthy idea about how to trick them into talking?  
I hate seeing Captain too drunk.   
and I just can’t make him drink. 

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
This is Robin again. I'm sure that Torao-san is a logical adult, and if he decides he wants to have a drink or a few of them, he will do just that. And, if he decided he doesn't want any, he won't drink any. But, offering him some might help him decide he wants it.

**Surgeon of Death**  
I don’t know. Captain is not in his right mind these days.

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
We shall see. How about you have a few sips and offer it to him and see if he'll   
take it. He's an adult. If he wants some, he'll take you up on the offer.

**Surgeon of Death**  
Wait. I’ll be back. I heard something. Sounds like smashing glass and Shachi screaming.

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Oh my! 

*~*~*~*~*

**Surgeon of Death**  
lol looks like Captain got in his own stash of rum already  
this is Pen btw  
anyway he is so wasted cradling Shachis head tellin him “I fucked up bad. Mugiwaraya fuckin hates me” Shachi is cryin like “someone make him stop!!” XD   
omfg Captain is so dramatic.

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
It sounds like there's no need to purposely get him drunk, he's done a fine job himself. Just make sure he doesn't die of alcohol poisoning before we get there. Where are you? Does Bepo-san need to talk to Nami-san?

**Surgeon of Death**  
you know Captain  
hes gonna be fine!  
idk lemme ask him.  
We're staying on course rn so we should probably be there soon

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
That's fine. I'll make sure Zoro doesn't let Luffy-san jump off the figurehead before then.


	5. Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s walking around the deck in the middle of the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day:** Five  
>  **Title:** Talk to Me  
>  **Theme:** Reunion ~~/Separation~~

The Sunny was too quiet. Nobody greeted Law from the railing. There were no voices shouting or sounds of the Strawhats carrying on with their usual raucous antics. There was no indication that anyone was aware that Law had even arrived. It was almost eerie, and if Law had been in his right mind, he would have felt a little unnerved by it. But as it was, he wasn't. He didn't give two shits about the atmosphere or what it did or whatever- the rum had made sure of that. He just knew that he had all these feelings and he had to make sure they were known. He strode across the deck of the Polar Tang, or rather, he staggered forward, and with one slurred word, instantly appeared on the deck of the Sunny.

"Goddamnit, Mugiwara-ya!" he shouted across the lawn of the Sunny. "You still injured? I thought I told you..." He didn't even care about his speech devolving into a string of words mumbled under his breath and he wasn't going to repeat them either.

Luffy lay in his bunk, staring at the ceiling. Hearing unfamiliar footsteps walking around in the middle of the night, he jumped up from his bed, ran up the stairs and to the deck. He stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized the mumbling shadow in front of him.

"Law...?" he said tentatively. "Is that you?"

"You know what? You know what? No, it's fuckin' Torao, isn't it?" came the response, "An' y'know what else?" Law himself didn't even know what else.

Luffy stared at the Heart Pirate Captain.

"Law. You're drunk. I don't want to talk to you. Go home and sleep it off."

"Well you're more messed up than me. What the hell happened to you? Probably me, right? You told me your feelings and I couldn’ say anything. I wanted to say I've loved you for a long time-a really long time but I'm a fuckin' coward. It was jus' really hard to say. I dunno why, ok? I wanted to say it but it wouldn' come out. Fuck, and now everythings messed up and I'm really sorry." The words-all the things that he'd been wanting to say poured from Law's lips. He couldn't have stopped them if he'd wanted to.

He stepped forward-maybe a little too close. He wanted to reach out, to touch Luffy, to hold him close, but something deep inside him was still afraid.

Luffy stood staring at Law, his jaw hitting the deck's grass-covered surface.

"You...love me?" he asked as he stared up at the much taller man.

Law was in too deep now. It was all-or-nothing. 

"It probably sounds cheesy as fuck saying it like this, but yeah," he confessed.

Luffy closed his mouth and glared at the man before him.

"Good. I hate to think that I'm the only one that feels this way."

Stepping closer, he stared up at Law for a few more moments before a huge grin appeared.

Law couldn't help the small smile that grew on his own lips. He reached out to take Luffy's hand, but his eyes caught on a long, angular cut running across the younger man's arm.

"Mugiwara-ya, what's this?" His expression, his voice turned darkly serious as he spoke, "You know better than to let yourself go like this."

Luffy turned away and crossed his arms. "I'm fine. Its healing...I think."

"It’s not fine." Law moved to stand so that he was facing him again, taking him by the shoulders. He suddenly realized just how much his drunken high had faded in the light of such a sobering reality. Luffy was hurt, which was the small captain’s own damn fault, but Law couldn't help feeling the slightest tinge of guilt at the possibility of his own words further fueling Luffy's innate recklessness.

"It looks infected. Let me treat it for you."

Luffy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"On one condition."

"What is it?"  
Law raised an eyebrow. He hoped it wouldn't be something too strange or outlandish. Nothing was outside the realm of possibility with Luffy.

"Tell me how you really feel. Not repeating my words, but in your own." Luffy said, glaring up at the taller man. "I don't want an echo."

"Aren't you the demanding one?" Law smirked. He was in this deep already, he may as well just say it again. "You told me you might like-like me, right? Well, I in no uncertain terms know that I love you. Why I love some reckless dumbass who is probably going to be the death of me is beyond my understanding, but I do, and I have for quite some time."

Luffy's frown melted as he stared into Law's face.

"Okay. " he said simply.


	6. Chains of Love and Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First comes love, then comes marriage...but who’s the queen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day:** Six  
>  **Title:** Chains of Love and Marriage  
>  **Theme:** Strings/Chains

 

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Law-san, I wrote a song for you two young lovers, and I'd like to play it for you! ...but of course, it would have to be over the regular den den mushi....hmm.... I can't get used to these new-fangled things! Oh well, I can at least send the lyrics. Or the beginnings of what I have anyways. But first, I have to make sure someone's there. Hello? Anyone there?

  


**Surgeon of Death**  
...Brook-ya?

  


**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Of course! Hello Law-san, how are you? Forgive me, I"m still getting used to this thing. Franky finally disabled the one with the alert, and he gave it to me in case of emergencies. I’m testing it out now.

  


**Surgeon of Death**  
I sincerely hope that 'testing it out' doesn't mean summoning marines. Surely you'd have enough sense to know better.

  


**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Summoning marines? No, of COURSE I wouldn’t! Franky disabled the button once he found the one Lufffy-san had pushed. Luffy-san had taken the den den mushi and hid away without anyone's knowledge. And then he pressed the button on it, and we ended up fighting three marine fleets back to back last week. It was entertaining for a while, but all the fighting was stressful on my heart! Of course I don't have a heart....

  


**Surgeon of Death**  
That's certainly reassuring. So, what's this song?

  


**The future Pirate King!!!**  
I am truly happy that you asked! It’s called 'The Slings and Arrows of Love!’ Maybe it should be more about strings though. I heard about what happened on Dressrosa. But then again, maybe that's best forgotten.

  


**Surgeon of Death  
**...the title seems fine the way it is.  
Maybe I'll have to get you to play it for me later. At the very least it would likely be good to know what those close to Luffy-ya think.  
Speaking of Luffy-ya, could you get him for me?

  


**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Oh excellent! I was hoping you would feel that way! I can! Hold on please, Law-san!

 

 

TORAOOOOO! How's my boyfriend doin?

 

**Surgeon of Death  
** Hi, Luffy-ya.  
That reminds me.

 

**The future Pirate King!!!  
** remiinds u? of what??

 

**Torao  
** ↑ this. Are you satisfied?

 

**The future Pirate King!!!  
** satz...what? of wut?

 

**Torao  
** The things I put myself through for you. Well, It's fine. If it's going to go unappreciated, I can just go back to using my renowned epithet for a screen name.

 

**The future Pirate King!!!  
** OOOOH! THTs COOOOOOLLLL!  
u shuld adddd Luffys boyfriend 2 that!  
That wuld make itt COOOOOLLR!

 

**Torao  
** Oh? And you'd be willing to edit your own name to reflect your undying adoration for me as well?

 

  **The future Pirate King!!!  
** wut? y wuld i Do that? My name's fine as itt is

 

**Torao**  
Oh, is that so? Well, I'll just have to make you change it by becoming the pirate king myself.

 

**The future Pirate King!!!  
** WUT??? NO! u can  
t do that!  
ur gonna be my queen!!!

 

**Torao  
** I can? Great then, it's all settled.  
...wait. what?  
Queen?

  


**The future Pirate King!!!  
** NOOOO iIDIDNT MEAN THAT!!  
yeah, ur my boyfriend, and i'm king so that means ur my queen.

  


**Torao  
** That makes no sense.  
We'd have to be married, and I'd have to be female.

  


**The future Pirate King!!!  
** i'm gonna marry u so that makes u my queeeeen!  
an u wuld look nice in a dres  
u have pretttyeyes  
an hands  
sooo tht makz u queen

  


**Torao  
** Marriage is it? You're so serious already. Who said I'd be willing to be chained to you forever? No comment about the dress.

 

**The future Pirate King!!!  
** of COURRSE I"M seruos! IWANNA MARRY U AN MAKE U MY QUEEN!  
wuld u weara dres?  
u wuld loook so pretty in 1

 

**Torao  
** Am I really having this conversation with you right now?

 

**The future Pirate King!!!  
** YES! I want u 2 weara dres!

 

**Torao  
** No.  
You wear one. It wouldn't be the first time after all.

  


**The future Pirate King!!!  
** but if ur queen, dosnt a queen need 2 weara dres?  
i'm king. i wear jorts. and a crown.

  


**Torao  
** I'm telling you right now, I'll never be a queen.

 

**The future Pirate King!!!  
** BuT u get a crwon too!  
y not! dont u wanna marry me?  
i wanna marry u!!!1!

 

**Torao  
** Being a queen implies that one is female, which I am not. Would you prefer if I were a lady, Luffy-ya?

 

**The future Pirate King!!!  
**...nooooo...?  
NO! then u wuld b some1 else!

  


**Torao  
** Then, I just can't be a queen. It's impossible.  
But I do feel the need to argue that I would still be myself even if I were female.

 

**The future Pirate King!!!  
** i dont care if ur a boy or a girl. i wanna marry u.  
my minds made up

  


**Torao**  
I suppose it's futile to point out that we just got together not even a week ago.

  


**The future Pirate King!!!  
** Wuz it only a week agoo? but i liked u 4 a LOT longr than that, Torao  
No. i LOVD u 4 a lot longr. (^/////^)

  


**Torao**  
As I did you, but commiting oneself to an actual relationship does seem to have its trials.

  


**The future Pirate King!!!  
** Uh...wut?  
i don't undrstand what u just said

  


**Torao  
** Sometimes I wonder what you think being in a relationship is about.  
And why marriage of all things?

  


**The future Pirate King!!!  
** Its about hanging out with someon u love, and doing things like sharing meat and sleeping in the same bed and Usopp said its about sharing secrets.  
OOH! I have a secret!

  


**Torao**  
You do? I was unaware you were capable of keeping secrets.

  


**The future Pirate King!!!  
** I drank some of Zoros sake but i didnt rlly like it much it tasted funny an made my head hurt.  
but i told Chopper that i hit my head on something an he gave me a pill  
then i felt bad so I told zoro what I did and he didn't get mad, he laffed!

  


**Torao  
** i have to admit I laughed too while imagining it just now.

  


**The future Pirate King!!!  
** >: D

  


**Torao**  
Would you like to hear a secret of mine?

  


**The future Pirate King!!!**  
SURE!

  


**Torao  
** shit

  


**The future Pirate King!!!**  
...shit?

  


**Torao  
** sorry luffyya i gotta go  
marines  
tomorrow  
i promise  
or later

  


**The future Pirate King!!!  
** thats not a sec...OH! where r u, I'll come help! NO one beats up my boyfriedn!  
Im telling nami to find u!

  


**Torao  
** its ok  
i got this

  


**The future Pirate King!!!  
** ok! i'm Coming Torao!

 


	7. Illumination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has a dark secret...and Luffy sees the light (bulb) of knowledge turn on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day:** Seven   
> **Theme:** Light/Dark  
>  **Title:** Illumination

**Torao**  
Luffy-ya

**The future Pirate King!!!**   
TORAO! <3

**Torao**  
Sorry for leaving you like that.  
What was it we were discussing?

**The future Pirate King!!!**   
its cool. marines suck. uh.....secrets?  
wonder y theyr around a LOT latelly?

**Torao**  
They are troublesome, but nothing we can't handle on occasion.  
Oh, right, secrets.

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
i told u mine, its ur turn!

**Torao**  
Yes, I'm aware.  
So you'd like to know something I've never told anyone?

**The future Pirate King!!!**   
SURE!

**Torao**  
How do I have this feeling that my secret is going to get exposed to far too many people once I tell it to you.

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
is it a captains-only secret?  
then i CANT say anything.  
bcause its 4 captains only.

**Torao**  
It is. Very much so.  
It concerns you and I after all.

**The future Pirate King!!!**   
then i cant say anythng to anyone  
oh?  
how?

**Torao**  
What would you say if I confessed that I can't keep myself from having sexual thoughts about you?

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
uh...is that a good thing?

**Torao**  
I confess my dark secret and this is the response...  
If it's a good thing or not is for you to decide.

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
i dont know if thts good or bad! i never had sex be4!

**Torao**  
Is it something you have any interest in?

**The future Pirate King!!!**   
MEAT!

**Torao**  
What?

**The future Pirate King!!!**   
u askd me if theres somthing i hav any in...intrest it. MEAT!

**Torao**  
That's not what I was asking, but alright.  
I'll keep it in mind the next time your birthday comes around.

**The future Pirate King!!!**   
and...how can i have intrest in somthing ive never had be4?

**Torao**  
Nevermind that then.

**The future Pirate King!!!**   
no. teach me. if u like it, then it must b good, rite?

**Torao**   
I'm not entirely sure I'd be comfortable with that. It might feel too much as if I'm taking advantage of you for my own gain. You're someone I wouldn't want to do that to.

**The future Pirate King!!!**   
no. you're not. i wanna learn, Law.  
i'm a man. this is somthing i shuld know, ne?  
how to please my boyfreind, and how he pleaeses me.  
cause we're adults  
and sex is somthng adults do.  
so teach me

**Torao**  
We'll just have to see what happens the next time we're together.

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
...okay.  
but I'm gonna go talk to robin about sex. i wanna know what she thinks.  
if it feels good, like i heard then i'll wanna do it all the time, rite?  
so i'll listen to her.

**Torao**  
Later then, Luffy-ya.

**The future Pirate King!!!**   
okay. see u l8r torao

*~*~*~*~*

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
Torao? u around? i talkd 2 robin. she explaned a lot.  
she talkd about...sex-u-al-ity an relationships an people. and made it so i undrstood.  
shes good like that

**Torao**  
So what do you understand about it?

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
she said tht sex is one of the strongest extincts humans hav, an it feels good so a lot of people like doing it, and boyfriends can do it just fine and that i mite like it lots and its a way tht peopl show they love eachother.  
i love u, so i wanna show you how much.  
so hav sex with me, Law

**Torao**  
You're really serious about this, aren't you?

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
yes.

**Torao**  
Like I said before, we'll just have to see what happens the next time we're together.

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
does that mean u wil hav sex wit h me the nexxt time we meet???  
I wanna hav sex wit u! i wanna show u i love u! <3 <3 <3

**Torao**  
If you're still so insistent, then yes. You know I'm interested.

**The future Pirate King!!!**  
YAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!  
torao an i r gonna have SEX! \\(^_^)/


	8. Bee a Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen.
> 
> *~*~*~*~*
> 
>  **Day:** Eight  
>  **Theme:** Doctor/Patient  
>  **Title:** Bee a Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re sorry that this has taken so long to post, but you all know how it goes, “sometimes Life happens, whether we like it or not.” 
> 
> Ryuichi

Luffy ran into the hotel room and looked around. "WOO! This is COOL! Can we have something to eat before we have sex?" he asked the older man.

“What would you say to having one of everything,” Law spoke smugly, holding up the room service menu, “I’ve already put in the order.” 

It was almost too easy being Luffy’s boyfriend, but that was mostly due to Luffy’s open nature. Law was actually pretty grateful for it. Other people compromise too easily at the start of relationships, without expressing their likes and dislikes openly for fear of what the other might think. It was tedious to find out someone’s true preferences. Law was almost grateful that he’d fallen for someone like Luffy, even if it was going to put a sizable dent in his treasury.

"YAY! I'm starving!" the younger captain cried out, heading for the bed. He jumped on it, sandals still on his feet as he hit his head on the ceiling. "This is a really cool bed! I think I want one like it on the Sunny! For when we have...." 

Luffy stopped jumping and looked at the Heart Pirate Captain. "For when we have sex," he finished solemnly. He blushed slightly as he stared at the other captain.

“Firstly, shoes off. Nobody wants to have sex on a dirty bed,” Law scolded. Actually, he considered that Luffy probably wouldn’t care. “Or at least _I_ would never want to have sex on a dirty bed.” 

With a flick of his wrist he shambled Luffy off the bed, into his arms. The room service menu landed with a soft thud against the bed’s plush comforter.

"OOH! That was CO...." Luffy began, just as insistent banging was heard on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but there was an accident, and someone said you were a doctor! My son and a furry man got into a terrible accident!" 

"Furry man?” Luffy echoed. "Chopper can turn into a furry man...." he said, jumping down from Law's arms. "Law, we have to make sure Chopper's okay!"

“It could be a trap,” Law cautioned. 

He didn’t think any or their enemies could have known they were on the island, but one could never be too careful. The ‘we need a doctor’ tactic had been used to try to capture his head far too many times for his comfort.

"Sir! Its my SON! My only boy!" the voice behind the door shouted. A note of desperation that couldn't be faked sounded in the voice. 

"Law. We _have_ to help. Its _Chopper!_ ” Luffy repeated. He strode purposely towards the hotel room door. 

There was no fighting Luffy’s conviction. Law stepped out the door after him, their afternoon plans of enjoying a little time together all but forgotten for the moment.

They followed the man, ending up outside, behind the hotel. There, the man stopped and pointed.

The raven-haired captain stopped next to the man, blinked a few times, then started laughing at the sight before him.

Law wasn’t quite sure he knew what was going on but it did _not_ look like a medical emergency.

"This isn't funny, you bastard!" Chopper shouted. 

While in Heavy Point, the furry Mugiwara doctor had apparently been examining a boy of about six when he became mired in a golden-yellow substance. The substance had enveloped the pair until it coated their bodies, leaving them stuck together.

Neighborhood kids had surrounded the pair and appeared to be licking them clean while the young boy howled, more tears of the same substance rolling down his cheeks to pool and harden around Chopper's kneeling form. 

"Luffy, its stuck in my fur! I can't get out!" Chopper cried out. 

The admission only caused the boy to bawl even harder, causing more tears to fall. 

"My boy recently ate the honey-honey no mi fruit. He makes honey. He's very popular with the neighborhood kids," the man admitted. Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, he added, "I've never seen this happen before." 

"I...I sneezed!" The boy wailed.

"I explained to Yert that I wanted to check him out to make sure he was okay after eating the fruit. He liked me in this form once I showed him that he needs to experiment with his powers, and then he sneezed," Chopper explained.

"OI! Don't bite! That fur's _attached_ to me!" he scolded one child. She blushed and nodded her understanding, then went back to licking the reindeer's arm.

Law unsheathed Kikoku, leveling the nodachi at the mass of honey and those stuck in it.This was hardly a medical emergency. What is was, however, was a waste of his time. 

At the sound of the nodachi unsheathing, the neighborhood kids stepped back, terror etched on their faces.

Yert began crying even harder, spilling out more honey onto the two of them. "Its okay Yert," Chopper cooed. "He has a cool akuma no mi too! He needs Kikoku to help him focus when he uses it, that's all! Just watch!" he said, turning to the other doctor, his eyes wide and trusting.

All it took was 2 seconds inside Law’s room to get all parties sliced away from each other with surgical precision. Law could have used his power to separate the honey from their bodies. He could, after all, do such things as separate white blood cells from red if he so chose, but these idiots had wasted enough of his time. They could get their own selves cleaned up. There was only one idiot-one adorable idiot that he wanted to spend the day with. 

He looked at Luffy for reaction. Seeing that smiling face, and knowing he put a smile on it was perhaps one of the best feelings in the world. He hoped to have pleased the small captain. 

“They seem fine now, wouldn’t you say, Luffy-ya? The room service is probably ready. It’d be a shame to let the food to go cold.”

"Food?!?" the younger captain cried out. "You're okay now, right Chopper?" he asked, his body going towards the hotel while his head stayed where it was. 

The girl who had bit Chopper shrieked and pointed to Luffy's stretched neck, causing the other girls to begin shrieking as well.

"Yes Luffy, Yert and I are fine!" he said, patting the young boy on his head.

Yert looked at Law as if the man was a robot, his eyes large and sparkling. "Tha' was COOL, Mister! What els’ can you do?" he asked. 

The neighborhood boys surrounded Law, all talking all at once while trying to touch his sword and bombarding him with questions. 

Children were so troublesome. Law was tempted to chop them all up in little pieces and let them have fun putting themselves back together, but thought better of it. A wide smirk crossed his lips as he and subsequently Luffy vanished from in front of them. 

The self-same room service menu floated to the ground where the pair once stood.

“Now, where were we?” Law asked rhetorically, pacing the floor of the hotel room toward a table filled with plates. He took up a fork, stabbing into a rare steak and holding it out to his companion. 

“Luffy-ya, say ‘ah’,” He spoke sweetly as he could. Feeding his lover a gigantic, bloody slab of meat by his own hand, this was it-the pinnacle of modern romance.

Luffy turned his head away from the still-shrieking children outside the window. 

"MEAT!" he shouted, falling towards his boyfriend, mouth open. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" 

The raven-haired man suddenly stopped. Shyly he reached out and ran his fingers tenderly over Law’s jawline, then gingerly took the meat from him. 

“I don’t want to accidentally hurt your hand, Law,” he admitted.

“It’s so sweet of you to take care to not chomp down on my fingers,” Law commented, leaving Luffy to his meat. He chose a plate of stir-fried vegetables and tofu for himself from among the mix, content to allow his always ravenous boyfriend to have at the rest.

Luffy took the fork holding the meat from Law's hand, watching as the other captain chose his food before sitting down and taking a bite. Juices ran down his chin as he ate the barely-cooked meat before he picked up another one. 

"'S' good! he cried as he finished up the second steak.

There was something to be admired in Luffy’s enthusiasm for food. Law himself rarely found enjoyment in eating. Rather, to him it usually felt like a tedious but necessary process in order to get adequate nutrition. Dining with Luffy didn’t really change that, but it did add an element of entertainment to the whole experience. 

Law just hoped Luffy was this interested in other activities.


End file.
